Lynn Langermann/Dialogues
Jesus, Blake, are you really sleeping? * You should have slept last night. * You were calling out some other woman's name. * In your sleep. * Jessica, I think. * You know a Jessica? * Ah. Yeah. I haven't thought about her in ages. * All the mercury in that woman's blood... * She had to have spent at least a decade downstream from some pretty heavy industry. * We should record an intro while we're up here. Production value? * Can't work my diaphragm with this thing on. * That was exciting. * Get as much of the landscape behind me as you can. * You got me? * Hummmm. Hummmm.. Red leather yellow leather, red leather yellow leather. * HAVE A SOO PIE. HAVE A SOO PIE. BRBRBBRBRBRBRBRBR. Okay. * I'm Lynn Langermann, here for news tomorrow dot net. * We're flying past the Havasupai Indian Reservation in central Arizona. * In search of the origins of murder victim Jane Doe. * I'll say she strangled herself to death? * We might play this before the doctor interviews. If this falls in the first thirty we need to get the word 'murder' in there. * We should probably mention the fetus, too, I mean how it just... * Here, let me try a version that can serve as intro for the whole piece. Tell me when we're good. * Two weeks ago, a young woman was found wandering, barefoot, pregnant, and alone on a barren stretch of highway a hundred miles from the nearest... Oh. * Fuck! Blake! * Oh god. Oh god. * Please, Blake, I don't want to die! * Listen to me. Please. We crashed. We... * Get your fucking hands off me! * Oh god damnit. * Oh god, Blake. * No. * I don't know. Oh, shit. We have to run. * Run! Come on! * Blake! Please! * Away from here. Anywhere but here. * Oh god. My stomach... * It hurts. Something's wrong. Fuck... * I have to stop. I just... I need... Oh god. * I thought you were dead. * When you fell, I thought we were all dead. * God. I... I can't talk about it. * Please, Blake. Please don't ask me. * They're coming. * I don't know. * He's insane. They're all fucking insane. * Please, Blake I just want to get out of here. * I... I can't. Not now. * Let's just get away from this place. Please. * Oh god. Stay back! * I swear to fucking Christ, the first person who touches me loses their eyes. * No. No! * No! Nooo! * Blake! Bla- * Blake! Blake, oh my god! Blake, help me! * It hurts! Oh god! * Oh, oh.. NO!... * Oh my god, Blake. You're alive! * How are you alive? * Please. I don't want to die here. * I don't want our baby to die here...ugh! * What the fuck? * As far from this place as we can get... Oh... * Down here. We have to get inside before the baby comes. * We can't stay out here. Help me down. Please, Blake. * Aaah, it hurts! * I need to lie down. * Okay. Okay. I just... ufff... uuuff... * Oh fuck! FUCK! * Oh FUCK! * Oh Jesus Christ Blake! * What the fuck... I think something's wrong... Aahh! * It hurts too much!... I need to lie down! * Oh, shit, Blake! * Oh shit. Shit shit shit. * FUCK YOU! AND FUCK YOUR GOD! * Blake! A path! * It's getting worse. * It's like the whole world burnt. * Oh, shit, Blake! * Yeah. She's coming soon... Ugh! * It's cold. * Jesus. * Oh shit. Shit shit shit. * I can't do this. * Oh god! * Something's wrong... * It feels like something's wrong! * It hurts too much! * Oh, fuck! FUCK! ARRGH! * Oh god. Oh god. It's coming. * There's nothing there... Category:Dialogues